storycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cashen Damaar (Post War)
'''The Lost One calls to me, beyond the planes, in towers of stone, among pillars of fire and under a smoke filled sky. We must make our way to this new land and help the Lost One. Shiv'varra''' The Nether Plane realm of Cashen Damaar, also referred to as 'the lost home' and 'Iron Realm' is all that remains of the once great realm of Cashen Damaar . The shattered and broken zone of Cashen Damaar is the current homeworld of Forsetti and his mutated race of people. Cashen Damaar was once one of the four realms in Fel'Arthia during the Age of Realms but was ripped apart and banished during the final events of The Betrayers War . Cashen Damaar is only accessible without commands through the portal under the ruins of Greyshore. History Cashen Damaar was known as the Iron Realm, the home of steampower. There the past and the future met. A world where Steampunk meets fantasy, where airships roar the sky as much as great factories and sky rails roam on the ground. In Cashen Damaar, people banded together and formed grand industrial cities. Imagine how it would be to leave the main capital on a skyrail, watching the Realm flow past you as you reach distant towns...But all was not peaceful, the realm was at war while the cruel dictator Forsetti sat on the throne in Bastion. The current Cashen Damaar was created at the end of The Betrayers War. Bastion destroyed and Forsetti slain, the Stranger, mortally wounded, wiped the world of the war to give it a chance to begin anew. Cashen Damaar was banished to the Nether. The movement of such a large part of the world caused the land to sunder and tear apart leaving it fragmented in the void. Most life was destroyed during the devastation but few of Forsetti's forces remained but have now been twisted with the torment of living in the Nether. Most of the humans that remained in Cashen Damaar have become horribly mutated, and bear only a passing resemblance to their former selves.The people were not the only things affected by the Nether. The earth itself is under torment from the Nether and the enviroment has been impacted greatly. Where the Barren lands once stood now is a forest of giant crystals for example. Notable Historic Persons *Forsetti *Armin Cloudsworn Geography Before Cashen Damaar was torn apart by the banishment, it was a vast land of different biomes, much like the new world is today. When the world was destroyed it was tossed into the Nether. It no longer has its sun and the environment has been affected by the Nether. Cashen Damaar consists of small floating land masses. Adventures can walk to each land mass but they must be careful to avoid an unpleasant tumble into the Nether, fly, or in some cases jump to other islands. Cashen Damaar is mostly bare and lifeless. Forsetti's forces built huge cities across their land, and some of them still stand. Rebel encampments and other neutral communities are scattered across the isles. ' Bastion' Before the banishment Bastion was the capital of the Iron Realm and was the seat of Forsetti's power. The city was a metropolis for industrialism with factories, airports and workhouses. It was here that Forsetti's armies of tanks, airplanes and other mechanical monstrosities were created. Bastion fell during the final years of The Betrayers War during a seige from Starrlywon forces. The banishment affected Bastion harder than most of the land. Great care was not taken in the movement and the land was torn apart into incredibly small pieces. The factories lie in ruins and bits and pieces just float around in space. Since the banishment Forsetti's forces have erected The Betrayers Gate to speak to anyone on the otherside in hope that one day they may break through to Fel'Arthia once again. 'Glistening Forest' Little is known about the Glistening Forest before the great banishment. More than likely it was just a large part of the wild in Cashen Damaar uncivilized and unrulled. The Earth however may have had a large gem content as the evidence of todays Glistening Forest. Post banishment the Glistening Forest has become an extrordinarily alien place. Gems the size of towers have emerged from the broken earth creating a huge forest of coloured Gems. The alieness of the land is further supported as Giants have appeared in the land with some relationship with the gems. Glistening Forest is currently inhabited by a strong force of Forsetti's mutated forces but the rebel forces have managed to make several footholds to maintain a defense. Sky Watch Hold is the main stronghold and overlooks the entrance from Bastion to the forest. In addition the Void Seeker air ship, a battered instrument of the old armies has made a docking station at the furthest point of the land. ' ' Storm Peak Valley To the South of Sky Watch Hold lies the fear inducing Storm Peak Valley. Made up of jagged teeth like rocks the valley was created during the Earth's disturbances. Storm Peak Valley is home to a ruthless tribe of mutants who are hostile to anyone that comes near. At the end of Storm Peak Valley lies the black chains that hold the Glistening Forest and The Ghan desert together. ' ' 'The Black Chains Of Ghan' Connecting the land masses between the Glistening Forest and The Ghan are three giant black chains. There arn't many who know the origins of these black chains but the main rumour persists that The Lost created the link to keep Forsetti's dominion intact. The Ghan Desert Before the banishment the great Ghan desert was once an ocean that went for miles. We know this because of the large amount of fossils found in the cliff face. During the movement the water drained away and dried up leaving the land inhospitable and deadly. Few people survive among the sand. The few inhabitants include excavators looking for lost treasures and Forsetti's bandits. Under the sand however an alien race has emerged living in a hive. This colony of creatures are not friendly and will attack on site. Many believe the race has mutated like the gems from normal common insects. Inhabitants 'The Lost' The Lost refers to all the followers of The Lost One, AKA Forsetti. Since the banishment they have become twisted and tormented both physically and mentally. If there was at one point hope that the people of Bastion could overthrow their dictator it has gone as they are now as mad him and all want revenge for what has happened to them. 'Notable Lost Characters ' ''' *Forsetti * Gatekeeper '''The Rebels Not all of Cashen Damaar followed Forsetti so blindly. Few still opposed him in his own lands. Fortunatetly for them the Stranger have spared the mutations and effects of the Nether for them. It is on the isles of Cashen Damaar where they still fight for their freedom and try to live as well as they can. 'Gem Giants' ' '